Kingdom of Nodith
Overview The Kingdom of Nodith is a democratic union made from the ashes of many civil wars and an almost godly amount of conviction. They currently enjoy an era of peace and prosperity thanks to factors both inside and out. They hold 10 Jump-points in their boarders. Species Nodith are 2 to 2.3 meters tall, brightly colored reptilian like skin, horns, white hair, tails, four eyes and strikes along their bodies. They can change the color of their skin under some conditions such as experiencing intense emotions, but in international political environments they do not like to expose this trait as it tips their hand about their emotional state. This has translated to more upper class groups of Nodith to abandon their color changing for the well known purple and blue. Most importantly the Nodith have only one bone in their body, their sculls, they are instead supported by a system of fluid blades and cartilage. This allows them do perform acrobatic feats that would be impossible for most other species. Home world Nodithum History Nodith history has been steeped in civil war and split into several sections based on these civil wars. Nodithious period Prior to space travel the Nodith had a vast expanse in technology thanks to the sister ship to the Judicature crashing into their home world after the fall of the Ocilion empire. This let them build up technology quickly as they reverse engineered its components. Eventually this lead to the king Amanona conquering all of Nodithious in a single year. Then he turned his sights to space using reverse engineered fusion engines from the Ocilion ship to colonize the moon then the other planets in their system. Then they discovered the Jump-point in their system and their colonization exploded as they sent out ship after ship daily. Seigfalt vs Inner colonies era After a few decades of colonization groups soon found themselves wanting to separate from the centralized government on Nodithious. The group of colonies first established outside the Nodithious system found themselves in economic strength to declare their independence. However the outer colonies that were reliant on the resource lines and support of Nodithious to continue growth were against this new nation sitting between them and their home land. Soon the newly established nation was on assault on both sides from Nodithious's forces and the scrappy outer colonies. The inner colonies fell after a short war and surrendered. In recognition the outer colonies were given the name Seigfalt in honor of their strength and diligence. Where the inner rebelling colonies got the name of Fabious, for their feeble fall. The second civil war era After the first civil war the descendants of Seigfalt and Fabious spread out over the new colonies popping up all along the southern stretch of Jump-point's. However tensions between the Seigfalt and Fabious grew more and more and was just one spark from going out into an all out war. An unknown series of events lead to a riot on a colony world that resulted in the extermination of Fabious peoples. The worlds of the Fabious province demanded retribution for this crime and the Seigfalt refused. This soon created a massive war over all the entire Nodith nation with Nodithious unable to rein in either side. Eventually ending with the Seigfalt victorious once more. The third civil war era After the successful fight against the Fabious the Seigfalt felt that Nodithious should have sided with them in honor of their former alliance that defeated the Fabious. So war was declared on the Nodithous forces and their loyalist. With a war fueled economy and the advantage of more resources the war against Nodithous was short and one sided. The leaders of Seigfalt took the Amanona royal family and put them on the Seigfalt capital well they took Nodithious as their new capital and took over the Nodith kingdom. The fourth civil war After the Seigfalt took over the Nodith kingdom they ruled for over a century till they first encountered the Grand Duchy of Julithar and realized how out of their depth they were on the growing international stage. Soon the Seigfalt government started building up forces and creating a grater tension between them and the surrounding nations. Realizing that they could never win a war against the Grand Duchy or the Mass Alliance the head general of the Nodith organized a coup. to put the Amanona family, who had been imprisoned for political reasons, back on the throne as a puppet for the military. The council of Seigfalt leaders was quickly assassinated and the young heir of the Amanona line was put on the throne. This of course lead to a civil war as the Seigfalt saw this as an insult and brought their forces together to retake the capital, however since the third civil war support among the people for the Seigfalt had been waning. The head general sought the help of the Grand Duchy so they could have a true alliance with them once the war was over, where as the Seigfalt reached out to the Mass Alliance. The civil war became a proxy war between the Grand Duchy and the Mass Alliance which made both sides more deadly. But with the Grand duchy so close and the Mass Alliance so far away it was inevitable that their side would win though supplies and logistics alone. The Seigfalt lost and their pride wouldn't allow them to surrender and they were near exterminated. Leaving the Kingdom of Nodith in a more stable state and a hate for the Mass Alliance for backing what were seen as the villains of the war. Post civil war After the fourth civil war wrapped up the king declared that a new system of democracy would be put in place under his eye. They would wield all the political power and only defer to him in times of strife or when no decision could be made. Though this seemed like an act of grate humility this was a calculated move to smooth over relationships with foreign powers as they saw democracies as less likely to insight a war. Allowing the Kingdom of Nodith to maintain it's self and its army without fear of its neighbors delivering a surprise attack. Culture The Nodith people are a decisive people, often falling on many different sides of the same issue but are often united by a dislike of outsiders. Seeing the conflicts they brought to themselves as something that could easily be brought by another group. Though they do engage with other nations few foreigners have ventured though Nodith without good reason. Which has lead to a Nodith first policy among the kingdom's people. Navy Ship types: * Dasorian-Class Frigate * Orven-Class Cruiser * Valor-Class Battleship * Specter-Class Dreadnought Fleets: * First fleet 2 Specter class dreadnought, 3 Valor class battleship, 5 Orven class cruiser, 45 Dasorian class frigates * Second fleet 1 Specter class dreadnought, 2 Valor class battleship, 3 Orven class cruiser, 40 Dasorian class frigates * Third fleet 1 Specter class dreadnought, 2 Valor class battleship, 2 Orven class cruiser, 38 Dasorian class frigates * Fourth fleet 1 Specter class dreadnought, 1 Valor class battleship, 5 Orven class cruiser, 45 Dasorian class frigates * Fifth fleet 1 Specter class dreadnought, 2 Valor class battleship, 4 Orven class cruiser, 37 Dasorian class frigates * Sixth fleet 3 Valor class battleship, 7 Orven class cruiser, 35 Dasorian class frigates * Seventh fleet 3 Valor class battleship, 8 Orven class cruiser, 36 Dasorian class frigates * Eighth fleet 4 Valor class battleship, 6 Orven class cruiser, 22 Dasorian class frigates * Ninth fleet 5 Valor class battleship, 10 Orven class cruiser, 55 Dasorian class frigates * Tenth fleet 1 Valor class battleship, 12 Orven class cruiser, 45 Dasorian class frigates * Eleventh fleet 9 Orven class cruiser, 45 Dasorian class frigates * Twelfth fleet 11 Orven class cruiser, 35 Dasorian class frigates * Thirteenth fleet 4 Orven class cruiser, 25 Dasorian class frigates * Fourteenth fleet 6 Orven class cruiser, 12 Dasorian class frigates * Fifteenth fleet 3 Orven class cruiser, 10 Dasorian class frigates Ship total: * 6 Specter class dreadnoughts * 26 Valor class battleships * 194 Orven class cruisers * 525 Dasorian class frigates Total: 32-capital ships 194-heavy cruisers 525-light cruisers 751 total ships